


patching up.

by cosmichug



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mentions of black eye/bruises, theyre in high school lmao, theyre the cutest boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmichug/pseuds/cosmichug
Summary: Killua let out a small laugh. “So you threw punches at this dude, because of my sweater?”“Well, he started calling you names--”Killua brought the other boy closer. He couldn’t believe his actual boyfriend got into a fight just for a sweater. His sweater, to be specific.“You’re an idiot,” Killua mumbled softly. “Come here."--[ Gon gets in a fight, luckily Killua is always there to tend for him. ][ This is a drabble, I've been working on some intense stuff, I needed some fluff. ]





	patching up.

**Author's Note:**

> the original file name was: GON GETS IN A FIGHT KILLUA CARES FOR HIM
> 
> it deadass should've been the title. but oh well. 
> 
> ANYWAYS this is my first killugon thing ever published so i hope u guys like it muahahahahh

“Tell me what happened, one more time, but more calmly.”

 

Killua leaned against the headboard of his bed. His eyes gazed over Gon’s face, particularly his swollen right eye. It was purple and badly bruised, and if Killua was honest, it worried him a lot. But of course, the minute he picked Gon up from the nurse’s office and took him straight to his house, Killua made sure he wasn’t bleeding within his eyes (which included Gon resisting, and Killua pouncing on him to double, triple, quadruple check.)

 

Gon took a deep breath in as Killua gently dabbed the ice pack on his black eye. “Remember how you let me borrow your sweater? It was so warm and cozy, thank you by the way! Yeah, well, anyways, I had left it in my seat in Professor Wing’s classroom, right? I was minding my own business, Killua! All I wanted was to get your sweater back! But then Kyle Stevens’ hovering over _my_ desk, holding _your_ sweater, dangling it over his fat head! And then we make eye contact--”

 

Killua let out a small laugh. “So you threw punches at this dude, because of my sweater?”

 

“Well, he started calling you names--”

 

Killua brought the other boy closer. He couldn’t believe his actual boyfriend got into a fight _just_ for a sweater. His sweater, to be specific.

 

“You’re an idiot,” Killua mumbled softly. “Come here.”

 

Gon complied instantly, falling into Killua’s arms, fitting into him like a missing puzzle piece, waiting to be placed to complete the actual puzzle. Killua was convinced, alright, no other person could fit this perfectly into his arms like Gon Freecss.

 

His boyfriend looked up at him, his golden eyes clouded with worry. “You’re not mad at me, right?”

 

“Nah, more like disappointed.”

 

“You sound like Mito-san.”

 

“Don’t compare me to your parental figure, it’s weird.” Killua paused slightly. “Unless you’re into that.”

 

_WHACK._

 

“Gon! I was kidding!” Killua burst out laughing as Gon jumped out of his arms and started hitting him with the pillows of Killua’s bed. The homemade ice pack fell to the floor, the silver-haired boy following after.

 

“You moron, stay still! We don’t want your eye all purple and oozy. It’s gross!”

 

Gon sighed, his back now against the mattress of Killua’s bed. “Yeah, I suppose.”

 

Killua settled in next to Gon. “Hey, are you okay?”

 

“I mean, it was dumb of me to get into a fight with someone over a sweater,” Gon mumbled. God he sounded so _sad_ . “But Killua, it’s _your_ sweater. Everyone knows we’re dating at this point, this could’ve been easily avoided if he didn’t grab something that wasn’t his! You’re not his, meaning your clothing wasn’t his! I know for a fact he saw me wear that today, I don’t know why he wanted to rile me up so much! Now I’m suspended, grounded for life, and ugly.”

 

Killua let out a quiet, barely audible laugh. He placed his head on Gon’s chest, and looked him straight in those golden brown eyes. “Your injury is ugly, yeah, but you aren’t. So shut up already.”

 

In regular situations, Killua was embarrassed to show as much affection as Gon constantly displayed. But this isn’t a regular situation, his boyfriend got in a fight with someone. And he was seriously hurt and bummed.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, also don’t let this get to you so much. Kyle’s probably pissy because I rejected him last semester.”

 

Killua sensed Gon stiffen.

 

“Calm down, dummy, I’ve always had a crush on you and you only, okay? It’s impossible not to fall for you.”

 

Gon laughed, and that itself could warm a frozen lake. “I’m not surprised Kyle liked you, you’re incredible in every way.”

 

Killua felt warmth crawling up his neck and to his cheeks. He swallowed the embarrassment from Gon’s compliment, and placed a chaste kiss on Gon’s lips.

 

“Promise me one thing, Gon.”

 

Gon tilted his head to a side, a dopey smile decorated his lips. “Hm?”

 

“Don’t get into another fight, please. I just read up on black eyes and they really last a while. It's unfortunate, really.”

 

“Even if I’m fighting for your honor?”

 

“Shut up, stupid, I can defend my own honor.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> it took me forever to come up with a title. i was thinking of calling it sweater weather simply because this idea came upon me looking at killua's turtleneck and confused it as a sweater leave me Alone. 
> 
> ( Hunter x Hunter is not mine. I don't own the characters. )


End file.
